


Missing You

by InnocenceAngel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceAngel/pseuds/InnocenceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets a little Christmas surprise</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

 

 

                It was nearing Christmas and Bilbo Baggins was one busy Hobbit. His nephew, Frodo, was playing in the living room with his many toys that he had received. Bilbo, however, was busy baking to his heart’s content. He couldn’t help but miss a certain blue-eyed man.

                Thorin had been away on family business for two weeks, and he promised Bilbo that he would try and return before the holiday. The way the airports were during this time of year, Bilbo doubted Thorin would make it. He had to have faith, however, because Frodo was expecting his other uncle.

                “Uncle” Frodo said as he came into the kitchen, “When is Uncle Thorin coming back?”

                “Hopefully before Christmas, my dear boy” was his reply as he looked at his nephew.

Black, curly hair and striking blue eyes. He looked like Thorin, Bilbo mused as he shook his head. Satisfied with his uncle’s answer, Frodo made his way back into the living room. Thorin _had_ to make it… He promised.

***

                With Frodo fast asleep in his room, Bilbo took the chance to make some of Thorin’s favorite sweets. He only did this during the holidays and Thorin seemed to appreciate it. Humming to himself, he added some coffee extract, wondering how Thorin could stomach the stuff. Tea was much better. He wondered what Thorin was doing at this moment. Was he on his way home? Was he stuck at the airport? Did he behave himself? Did everything go alright? Questions ran through Bilbo’s head, but he shook them away. _Thorin will tell me when he gets home_.

***

                “UNCLE! WAKE UP!” Frodo yelled in his ear, “IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Bilbo groaned and sat up. He wondered how he still had hearing with Frodo screaming in his ear. He understood the lad’s excitement, but screaming at the top of his lungs at… Bilbo looked at the clock and moaned. 6:45 in the morning.

                “Uncle! Come on! Santa was here!” Frodo called from the doorway, bouncing on his feet. Oh, if only Thorin could see him. “Uncle!”

                “I’m coming, Frodo. Patience!” He replied, pulling on his robe. He wondered why Frodo was in such a hurry to get him downstairs. Usually, Frodo would wait for himself and Thorin before nagging both of them to hurry up.

                When he got downstairs, standing by the tree looking travel-worn, but happy, was his husband. Tears pooled in Bilbo’s eyes. It looked like he rushed all the way just to make it in time.

                “I told you I would be here” Thorin’s deep voice stated

Bilbo made his way across the room and stood on his toes and kissed him.

                “Happy Christmas, Bilbo”

Bilbo sniffled, smiling up at Thorin.

                “Happy Christmas, Thorin”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! It's almost Christmas time... I couldn't think of a good title...


End file.
